metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Userboxes
Shoorah, Admins. I was wondering if we could get Userboxes on this Wiki. For example: (copied from Zeldapedia) (i know the image doesn't show) I understand it involves alot of template making, but I just thought it would be neat. Long Live the Squees!!! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 21:07, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I'm guessing you got all this from the link to my other userpage and I think that it would take a little while to get up and running but I think that it would be a good idea. Metroidhunter32 23:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Ummmmmmmmmm, no............... I didn't get it from your other userpage, but I did get it from Zeldapedia. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 21:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Admins could we please get a yes or on on this cause I already have a couple planed. Metroidhunter32 17:42, 2 January 2009 (UTC) For now, it would be just fine to use these templates unofficially, but to include them in our quicklist wouldn't be the best thing. For starters, I'm not very sure how to add one to our quicklist, but the list is for templates relevant to article-writing, and not for customization options for user pages. But relax, know that I am only a single voice in the chorus, and this is only my opinion. More opinions will inevitably come, and there will most likely be a Request for Comment on the matter in the near future. Or someone could go out on a limb and do the entire thing without consent! (kind of like with this matter deleted.) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm okay with it. If they do become official, I can add a quick userbox tower template. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) So is this a wait, a no, or a churn them out at full speed order? I couldn't quite tell. Metroidhunter32 22:28, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I have decided to place several metroid themed ones I've made here so you can see a small sample of what could be done with them. Metroidhunter32 02:37, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Very nice, I have to say. You get five points, Mr. Metroidhunter32. Keep at it, and you might get a prize! (Seriously. Just ask Squeemaster.) So far, I am liking these userboxes, but let's continue discussion on adding them to our quicklist. They'd be the first template used purely for user customization, on this wiki, anyway. With my vote on the matter, I'll try to be less rigid. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:45, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :According to there are already some incorrectly formatted userboxes and babel templates. One tells when you joined (doesn't work, always shows the current time). They were all used on the creator's userpage. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Template:User Wiki age, Template:User en, and Template:User html-2. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::Every time you use a userbox, you make the poor server administrator carefully monitoring server loads cry. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC)